The Seventh Daughter
by FairyPirate
Summary: Moments from the books leading up to THB and events after so beware spoilers. You know you love at least a slightly angsty Portland Row. A retelling of our beloved series but with a running commentary and then some. Rated T for reasons. Like elaborations. And embellishments. Various snarky perspectives. Mistaken Cublyle. Some Holly appreciation because she doesn't get enough. R&R
**Just writing for fun. Lockwoods point of view. Kates point of view. Various perspectives lets leave it at that. A retelling of our beloved series but with a running commentary and then some. Rated T for reasons. Like elaborations. And embellishments.**

"We should get a girl."

"Undoubtably, but do we really need to put it in the add?" George and Lockwood sat lazily in their respective seats, basking in the afternoon sunlight. As unfortunate as the situation was, they really did need a new assistant, and sufficient enough time had passed since Robins passing that they deemed it appropriate to respectfully carry on cases.

"Look," George continued, "this way we can weed em out quicker."

It was not as I had it expected. It took the entire day. I'd given up. Thats when she walked in.

* * *

Lucy Carlysle was most certainly NOT a damsel in distress. If any thing she was a girl in a very good disguise, because George could hardly see the attraction in her that Lockwood seem to hold. And Quill Kipps (yup, you heard right).

When she was first hired, George remembered the slight distress that had entered him. She wasn't ugly, but they had discussed getting a bombshell blonde in the house. She was bound to fall in love with one of of them. this was confirmed by the Skull by my place on the sideline. (Switch to the 1st person is correct. Hi. Im the Skull.)George hoped that it would be him of course, if she had any brains, which was one of the qualities they had put on their wanted list, she would get past looks and go for the intellectual researcher. I would like to argue that Lucy did not posses this quality hence why she inexplicably (to herself) found that her eyes wandered to Lockwood. A Lot. However she quickly disproved this theory anyways just by surviving at 45 portland Row. Any one that could keep themselves living while working with those bumbling idiots as long as she had was far above just being competent.

The mildly pervy teen confided all this while conducting one of his experiments. I forgive him for that. They were teenage boys and I acknowledge that their *cough* _romantic_ interest are awoken tad preanticipant to girls. As soon as Lucy left the house to fetch her things Glasses wheeled on Megawatt. He ranted about this while I listened from my spot, until my utter dismay, he gave up on arguing and took me down to the basement to nerd his frustrations away. Like I said poor boy. He was just trying to up his chances.

* * *

The first time the Fittes agents laid eyes on Lucy Carlyle they gasped in unison. They may as well have have voiced their thoughts aloud for their lack of creativity and time spent together led to their boring one track mind. There were slight variations of course: Kat Godwin instantly viewed her as a rival. Sure she was podgy now but it was the kind that soon evolved into curves. She'd seen it happen. Recently. To several of her previous aquaitances who mutually cast _her_ aside when the opposite happened to her and she lost her baby fat to reveal a perfectly pointed noise and prominent cheekbones. The new girl would fix her wardrobe eventually.

Quill Kipps thought the same but minus a conscious analyzation of this and the rivalry thing.

The third one just thought, "damn she thick." Completely devoid of any conscious analyzation.

Yup Lucy was a girl, and she was often found in situations of extreme distress.  
But she could handle it.  
Have a nice fucking day.

 **I'll probably edit this chapter to make it longer but for now I just want something up on here so I can push and motivate myself to do something mildly productive with my literary obsession. So read or nah. Its cool** **fam.**


End file.
